toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gags
Gags are silly weapons used to defeat the notorious Cogs. There is a total of 49 Gags, however, only 42 are obtainable. Seven Gag tracks comprises of 7 different Gags in each. Each Gag track start with the weakest Gag; stronger Gags can be obtained by earning the designated amount of skill points. A total of 10,000 skill points will reward the Toon the strongest Gag in that Gag track, and the Toon has completed that Gag track. Gags can be bought in Goofy's Gag Shop for only one jellybean. There is a Gag Shop in every playground, except Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres. The first 6 Gags in each Gag track can be bought, however, level 7 Gags must be earned by reaching 0 To Go! or harvest the level 7 Gag the Toon planted. Toons will need a Gag pouch to store all their Gags. A total of 80 Gags can be carried. Some Toontasks will reward the Toon a bigger Gag pouch to use. Each Toon starts with the level 1 Throw and Squirt Gags: the Cupcake and the Squirting Flower, respectively. Some playgrounds give Toons the ability to choose a new Gag track to train for. Once they have chosen the Gag track, they can start the Toontasks for Gag track training films; 16 Gag track training films are required to obtain the Gag track, as well as other required Toontasks. The Gag Tracks Toon-Up :Main article: Toon-Up Gags Toon-Up Gags heal Toons in battle. They are the first Gags to be used during battle. Weaker Toon-Up Gags go before stronger ones. Some Toon-Up Gags target one Toon; others target all Toons. Trap :Main article: Trap Gags Trap Gags are one of the strongest Gags. They are the second Gags to be used in battle. Unlike other Gags, Trap Gags will need the aid of another Gag track, Lure Gags. Trap Gags are deployed in front of the Cogs; luring the Cogs is necessary for Trap Gags to work. Lure :Main article: Lure Gags Lure Gags are the defense mechanism. They are the third Gags to be used in battle. Lure Gags lure the Cogs forward, stunning them in the process. Once they are lured, the Cog will stayed lured depending on the Lure Gag used. Lure Gags are also necessary for Trap Gags to work. Sound :Main article: Sound Gags Sound Gags are some of the weakest Gags, but they target all Cogs. There are the fourth Gags to be used in battle. Sounds Gags spread their damage across all Cogs in battle. Toons may group Sound Gags together to cause greater damage to the Cogs. Throw :Main article: Throw Gags Throw Gags are one of the two primary Gags. All Toons are given Throw Gags at the beginning. Throw Gags are the fifth Gags to be used in battle. Throw is stronger than Squirt Gags, but has slightly lower accuracy. Squirt :Main article: Squirt Gags Squirt Gags are one of the two primary Gags. All Toons are given Squirt Gags at the beginning. Squirt Gags are the sixth Gags to be used in battle. Unlike Throw Gags, Squirt Gags have higher accuracy but weaker damage. Drop :Main article: Drop Gags Drop Gags are some of the most powerful Gags. They are the last Gags to be used in battle. They have very low accuracy, but preceding Gag tracks can stun Cogs, causing Drop Gags to hit more likely. Gag Trees :Main article: Gardening#Gag Trees Gag Trees are unique trees that grow Gags. Toons can plant a Gag in one of the mounds in their estate. After several days, the Gag tree will be fully grown and can be harvested. Gag trees also serve another function in that the damages, a Toon-Up Gag's healing, or a Lure Gag's accuracy will slightly increase. Trivia *A non-functional Safe hanging from a rope can be found in all Goofy's Gag Shops and in the streets of Toontown Central. *A non-functional broken Grand Piano can be seen inside all Goofy's Gag Shops. *A non-functional Bike Horn can be seen on the top of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *A non-functional Big Weight can be found in front of all Goofy's Gag Shops. *A non-functional Geyser in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres can lift Toons for a few seconds. *Trap is basically the only Gag track the relies on teamwork, as it is the only Gag track the requires another Gag/Toon's help. *Gags used during Cog invasions will receive double skill points. *Due to an update, non-members can only buy level 4 Gags and below in the Throw and Squirt tracks. *Various street objects - fire hydrants, mailboxes, and trashcans - will increase the damage or healing of Squirt, Throw, and Toon-Up Gags respectively when a battle is near these objects. *Drop Gags will always miss lured Cogs. Category:Gags